The present invention relates to a razor head, especially a razor blade unit of a wet or safety razor, with the razor head being disposed at the front end of a handle. A single or double razor blade is spring or yieldingly mounted in a plastic housing that has a front guide strip.
In disposable razors, a single or double razor blade is fixedly embedded in the razor head in a plastic housing. If the razor head is a separate component that can be secured to a handle, for which purpose the handle and the razor head can be interconnected by corresponding securing means, the razor head is known as a so-called razor blade unit.
With one known razor blade unit of a wet razor, a plastic housing is provided with a front guide strip. Two razor blades, to form a double razor blade, are disposed within this plastic housing, with each razor blade being yieldingly mounted. For this purpose, each of the two razor blades is disposed on a lateral spring tongue so that they can each conform to the face contour during a shaving process.
One drawback of this known system is that the angle, and hence the position, of the razor blades does not remain constant during the shaving process. Thus, undesired oscillations or movements can occur in the respective razor blade, and can result in an unsatisfactory shave.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a razor head, and especially a razor blade unit of a wet razor, that has an improved spring or yielding mounting of the single or double razor blades.